


got a little crush on you

by bluegoodness



Series: klance drabbles 😌 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A shit ton of fluff basically, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegoodness/pseuds/bluegoodness
Summary: Zap.He feels pressure against his knee. He glances down to find long, brown fingers touching him.Oh, boy,he thinks.Breathe. It’s just Lance. Same Lance you’ve been friends with for nearly a year now. Right.Lance shakes Keith’s knee good-naturedly and Keith doesn’t have to look up to know that Lance is sporting an easy grin. Equal parts fond and teasing. Keith still takes a peek, though.  As corny as it is, Lance’s smile is on his top 10 favorite things to look at.Keith has read enough Reddit threads to know where this is going for him. He doesn’t know why people romanticize having a crush. He doesn’t understand why some people seek out this unsettling feeling. It’s awful. He feels like he’s on the verge of vomiting every time Lance looks at him.His heart starts acting funny and his cheeks have become increasingly susceptible to blushing. It’s not right. Or healthy, for that matter and in all honesty, he wants out. He did not ask foranyof this.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: klance drabbles 😌 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506572
Comments: 12
Kudos: 285





	got a little crush on you

**Author's Note:**

> based off of that viral TikTok video of those girls playing that game in the car and loser had to call their crush.

If Keith knew that stepping into Lance’s car tonight meant this, he would have stayed at home and continued to watch shitty romantic comedies on Netflix with Shiro and Adam. The irony of this entire situation is the basis of a romantic comedy, is not lost on him either. He briefly glances out the window. He’s not _that_ far from home.

He could walk. Or, he thinks remembering the chilly air, have Shiro call him an Uber. His hand twitches in his pocket for his phone. Considering that it’s past dinnertime, the traffic shouldn’t be too bad. He could be back in twenty minutes. Tops. It’s only when the idea becomes increasingly appealing to him when he’s pulled away from his thoughts.

 _Zap_. He feels pressure against his knee. He glances down to find long, brown fingers touching him. _Oh, boy_ , he thinks. _Breathe._ It’s just Lance. Same Lance you’ve been friends with for nearly a year now. Right. Lance shakes Keith’s knee good-naturedly and Keith doesn’t have to look up to know that Lance is sporting an easy grin. Equal parts fond and teasing. Keith still takes a peek, though. As corny as it is, Lance’s smile is on his top 10 favorite things to look at.

Keith has read enough Reddit threads to know where this is going for him. He doesn’t know why people romanticize having a crush. He doesn’t understand why some people _seek out_ this unsettling feeling. It’s awful. He feels like he’s on the verge of vomiting every time Lance looks at him. His heart starts acting funny and his cheeks have become increasingly susceptible to blushing. It’s not right. Or healthy, for that matter and in all honesty, he wants out. He did not ask for _any_ of this.

“Dude,” Lance says with a laugh. “stop trying to make a run for it.” He twists the string of his hoodie between his fingers. Keith notices that it’s new. In the year they’ve been friends, he’s come to learn that Lance has always owned an absurd amount of warm clothing. But it’s only this winter that Keith realized the gravity of such a thing. Because the sight of Lance wearing layers upon layers in the effort to keep himself warm is sort of an endearing sight. How his thick wavy brown hair peeks out from underneath his beanies. How some of his hoodies hang off his broad shoulders. How he would bury his nose in the scarves he steals from his sister.

Winter is supposed to be the death of nature and yet here Keith is, with all sorts of newish feelings blossoming. Keith nearly vomits after the thought enters his brain. God. He’s becoming poetic. Over _Lance_.

Keith slides down in his seat, preferring to roll his eyes at Lance then deal with his new affinity for poetry. “I’m not.”

Hunk snorts from the passenger seat.

“C’mon, man,” Lance says, shifting in his seat so he can look at Keith better. “It won’t be that bad. What are you scared of?”

Nothing.” _Liar._

“What, you think you’re going to get curved?” Keith remains silent. Isn’t that what everyone fears? If he didn’t think he wasn’t going to get “curved” (which is one term of many Lance has taken responsibility to teach Keith), he wouldn’t feel like he was on the edge of spilling his guts on the leather interior of Lance’s car.

Keith sighs. Lance’s grin stretches. Keith detects the sight of a dimple and he has to avert his gaze. The dimples are too much. Keith knows he’s goading him, but it doesn’t make his statement any less true.

Keith pulls at the string of his hoodie. He shed off his coat earlier but now the car feels even stuffier with heat. Sweat pricks at his armpits. “Why do you even want to do this?” He tries to find a logical reason for this being a _very_ bad idea. “It’s late. We shouldn’t even be calling people right now. It’s weird.”

Lance, of course, waves him off. “Dude. It’s fine. It’s like seven o’clock. Plus, we’re on break. It’s not like we’re calling them on Christmas morning.” Their high school was closed for break. He’s making a valid point so it’s time to go for backup.

Keith glances at Hunk, hoping his reliable streak of self-preservation would make itself known. “Hunk. Tell Lance this is ridiculous and that we should just go grab some hot chocolate like you _promised_ me,” he indirectly says to Lance “and not play this game.” He adds, with a touch of disgust. “For TikTok.”

Lance scoffs. “Please, you love my TikTok videos.”

The sad part is, he does. It’s no secret that Lance is funny and when given enough wiggle room to showcase his humor, he almost always thrives. His TikTok is full of random videos with his teammates on the Varsity swim team or clips speaking on pop culture events. Keith’s favorite though is when he takes on the personalities of things that have no personality. He recently did one about the planets and Keith's cheeks hurt from grinning so hard. The videos were cute but Lance’s energy — so bright and animated— is what he loved most.

He needs to get out of that state of mind. Focus. Keith looks to Hunk trying to give off waves of _help me stop this._ Hunk–– the _jerk_ and someone who thrives off of anyone else’s romantic drama long as it’s entertaining–– taps his index finger to his mouth in thought. “You know...it sounds kinda fun.”

Keith immediately looks back at Lance. Hunk clearly can’t be trusted. “Don’t listen to him, Lance. He’s lightheaded from not having dinner.”

“I actually had a very filling dinner before getting in this car,” Hunk says. Note to self: Hunk is not, in fact, getting a Christmas gift.

“Lance.”

“Keith.” He drags Keith’s name like _Keeeiitthh_. Lance stares at him, his brown eyes bright and amused. “ What’s got you so stressed, huh?” He stills for a second and proceeds to look at Keith slyly. He raises a finger and points at Keith. “Oh. I get it.”

Lance leans in to examine Keith. His eyes were practically dancing. He’s enjoying this. In other related, unsurprising news, his heart was practically tripping over on itself on being the sole focus of his attention. Lance has really long lashes. Also, why does he smell so good? Focus, Keith. “You’re really into this person, huh?”

He resists the urge to laugh. “What? No.” Even to him, his voice isn’t very convincing.

“Why are you blushing then?” Lance asks smugly.

“I’m not blushing,” he says, knowing very well he is in fact blushing.

“But you are though?” He even tilts his head. He does not need Lance’s sass right now. “You’re pink right here and…” Keith tunes the rest out because now he’s touching Keith’s cheeks. Poking, really. He swats Lance away but it was too late. The damage was done.

“Shut up,” Keith mumbles, ducking his head and sliding away from Lance. _There you go blushing again, Keith._

Lance pouts. “C’mon Keith. Please? For me? We can just fake something. You don’t have to actually call whoever it is if it lands on you. I won't force you to do anything you're not comfortable with.”

Lance looks at him earnestly and Keith feels the fight drain out of him. Those brown eyes are lethal. It must have been quiet for a beat too long of them just staring at each other because Hunk coughs. Right. He needs to backtrack. Play it cool. He reminds himself that there is still a chance it won’t land on him.

“Fine.” He edges closer to the center again to make sure he’s in the frame. “We’re just doing one round.”

He crosses his arms across his chest. He changes his mind and pulls his hoodie over his head. Pulling at the stringers to bring it tighter around his head. If Lance tries to poke his face again, he’s biting his finger.

“Yeah, sure man,” Lance says, already turning his head to where Hunk’s phone is perched. Lance’s phone has a history of dying in the middle of anything vaguely important so the honor of recording is given to Hunk.

Once Keith is sure Lance is distracted, he and Hunk quickly exchange a look. _Good luck, man_ Hunk’s brown eyes say. Keith flips him off. Hunk purses his lips, biting back a grin. They’ve never _spoken_ about it but he knows Hunk knows about his feelings. Maybe he even knew before Keith did. It only took Lance giving him a hug him this warm fuzzy hug on his birthday for his brain to go _oh, this is nice._ So, maybe Keith was giving off waves off _I might be crushing on my friend_ for weeks or months before he realized it himself. It’s sickening to even consider.

“Ready, guys?”

“Whatever,” Keith grumbles.

Lance throws him a grin over his shoulder before hitting the record button. Music fills the car. His stomach clenches in anticipation. Oh, God. Here comes nausea. What if it stops on him? _Relax, you can pretend to call Shiro and tell him not to pick up._ Right. He shifts back into his seat, tilting his head up against the headrest. Keith takes a deep breath to steady himself. It’s going to be fine. _Don’t you want him to know how you feel?_

He sits forward.

 _Now is not the time to be brave, Keith_ , one voice says. The other, asks _if not now, when?_

So. Many. Thoughts.

Again, he did not sign up for this. He checks to see if the door was unlocked. Maybe….

He was so lost in his thoughts he doesn’t realize how quiet it got in the car. Hunk and Lance are looking at him. One is looking at him with patient encouragement and the other with barely masked glee. Hunk needs to _chill_.

“It’s all you, man,” Lance says. His searching eyes leave him a little short of breath. Lance gives him a crooked grin. “Shoot your shot. If you're comfortable.” _No_ _don’t say things like that,_ he thinks somewhat desperately. _I’m impulsive and will do that._

He glances at Hunk with slightly wide eyes. Hunk looks at him with kind, knowing eyes. _You gonna do it?_ Keith stares back. _I_ _don’t know. This is not what I expected to happen when I came here_. Hunk’s eyes soften. _It’s going to be okay. Do what you’re comfortable with._

Fuck. _Fuck_. This wasn’t the way he imagined he would try to tell Lance. He thought maybe he would say it during one of the days Lance comes over to watch _The Twilight Zone_ with Keith. Or, after a study session for their AP Physics class where they eat their weight in tamales that Lance’s mom made for them. Never in the back seat of Lance’s car for a TikTok video with Hunk right there.

He slowly pulls his phone out of his pocket. His fingers twitch as he unlocks it. His heartbeat thuds in his ears. He opens his contacts app and clicks over to favorites. Okay. Just go for it. Lance likes romantic gestures. Maybe he won’t be creeped out about this. _Shoot your shot._

You asked for it, Lance.

The silence in the car as he goes through the process is deafening. He bows his head and takes a deep breath. He hits the call button. Keith licks his lips as he swipes to put it on speaker. It’s only then he considers the possibility of Lance’s phone having a dead battery. It begins to ring. He’s not sure whether to be relieved or not. With each ring, Keith is sure a year is taken off his life.

Lance shifts in his seat to pull his phone out of his pocket. “Um, Keith. You’re…” Lance says softly, voice tinged with a hint of confusion. He glances down at his phone as if it to confirm the name. _Yeah, it’s your buddy, Keith. Not a trick of the light._ “You’re calling me?”

“Uh, yeah,” Keith says, sliding in his seat just a bit. _No, sit up straight when you say this,_ says a voice in his head. It sounds like Shiro. He straightens up and lifts his chin, his eyes trained on Lance. _Just go for it._ “I’m gay.” Not what he intended to blurt out but it’s a step in the right direction.

Silence. “Oh.” Lance’s blinks at him before a small, tentative smile seems to tug at his lips. “Does that mean…” Lance trails off, tipping his head to the side, looking to Keith for confirmation.

From the corner of his eye, Keith sees Hunk sinks into his seat, pulling the collar of his hoodie over his face. He was probably fighting back saying the words himself.

“Yes. I-- yeah.” He averts his eyes, feeling heat seep into his cheeks before forcing himself to lock eyes with Lance. “Have a crush. On you.” What is he a prototype for an A.I. model? _Why are you talking like that? Keith jams_ his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. It’s official. He needs to be knocked out. He will actually fling himself out of the car and just let someone hit him over the head with a chair. Anything to get out of this situation.

Lance blinks at him. A hushed, “ _oh_ ” slips out of his mouth.

It’s quiet for only a second before Hunk squeals. He actually squeals. They both turn their heads to look at him. He actually has a hand pressed over his mouth in embarrassment.

“Um. So sorry to interrupt but,” Hunk whispers cuts through the silence. Keith looks over to catch Hunk jutting a thumb over his shoulder to point out the window. Outside. “I’m just gonna go now.”

Keith tenses. He’s just going to leave him? To deal with the consequences of his decision? _Take me with you_ , he tries to communicate with his eyes. Sadly, Hunk is too busy getting his things in order. He grabs his phone from where it’s docked. The video. Right. His failure confession is recorded for all to see. Forget a romantic comedy. His life is on the path of being a K-drama.

“I texted my brother to pick me up like ten minutes ago.”

Of course, he did. He must have known where this was going the second Lance suggested it. Keith glances down to confirm the watch on his wrist. He must have sneakily been messaging while Keith was having a crisis. Lovely.

Hunk glances down at his watch as it flashes with a notification. “Okay, he’s here. Good luck guys!”

Lance says a faint bye. Keith gives him a low wave, head bowed, emotionally exhausted. K-dramas weren’t joking when the climax of the show is the confession. This is draining. Keith needs to lie down. He also wishes the earth would just open up and swallow him. The door shuts and the car is ten times quieter in the car.

A beat later, there’s a tug of his hoodie strings. His stomach flutters.

“Hey.” Lance softly says, a hint of fondness seeping into his voice. “You can’t hide on me now.”

 _Uh, yes, I can._ “I’m not hiding.” Still, he raises his head, pulling his hood off on the way. He wasn’t sure what he expected to see in Lance’s eyes but the overt affection that was glowing in his eyes was something he wasn’t prepared for. His heart _flips._

He leans in closer, raising a brow at Keith. “So, that was pretty bold. I’m impressed.”

Keith clears his throat. “I try.”

“You have a crush on me,” Lance says with a shit-eating grin.

“Yeah.” Keith breathes. “It’s gross.”

Lance tilts his head back and laughs. “Well, you’re not alone.” Lance pulls his hoodie off and Keith watches it fall, taking in Lance’s thick head of brown, wavy hair. “I have an even grosser crush on you. It’s, uh,” Lance says with a self-deprecating laugh, “it’s pretty bad.”

Keith’s brain freezes for a second. Actually, his whole body freezes for a second and he sits there staring unblinkingly at Lance like an idiot. _He likes me?_

“You do?” He hates how shy and hopeful and hesitant his voice comes off as but Lance responds with a stupid, endearing, goofy smile and he thinks it’s okay.

“Yeah,” Lance ducks his head, and Keith’s heart quickens at the shift in his confidence. “I-- uh, was going to call you. If it came down to it. I––” Lance looks up, licking his lower lip nervously. He’s so cute when he’s shy. He sighs and looks away from Keith for a second. “Stop looking at me like that when I’m trying to tell you something.”

“How am I looking at you?” _Like_ _I want to kiss you? Cause I do._ “Also, continue what you were saying. ”

Lance looks back over and rolls his eyes, murmuring something under his breath. His eyes slide over to the seats next to Keith. “Can I come over there?”

Keith slides down a bit with no hesitation. Lance doesn’t climb in from the back like Keith figured he would. He steps out of the car. The short break without him in the car leaves Keith with a moment to himself to think about what he just did. He figures Lance needs to gather his thoughts too. It’s not every day your friend tells you that they have feelings for you. _And have them like you back_ _,_ Keith thinks, smiling down at the floor for a second. The door opens and Keith glances up as Lance slides into the backseat. His hands brush Keith’s and a wave of electricity travels up and down his arm at the brief touch.

“So,” Lance says. "Hi."

“Hey.”

Lance leans in closer. _Kiss me._ “So, uh,” Lance says, glancing at Keith with that boyish, nervous, charming smile Keith rarely sees. “I know I haven’t officially asked you on a date yet but I _really_ want to kiss you––”

 _Yes_.

Keith pulls him closer by his hoodie, not letting him finish that sentence.

The kiss is delicate and Keith’s breath stutters at the knowledge that the soft lips kissing him were Lance’s. He smells a hint of cherry. His chapstick? Either way, his lips were so _soft_. His fingers are gently touching Keith’s cheek. Warmth floods throughout Keith’s body at how sweetly Lance cradles his face. Keith’s hand begins to travel up and around Lance’s shoulders. His fingers brush the hair at the nape of Lance’s neck.

The thought of kissing someone always sent Keith in a fit of panic. This though felt good. More than good. Everything felt right. The gentle press of Lance’s chest. The sure weight of Lance’s other hand flexing on Keith’s waist. How safe he felt.

This is what he would have missed out on?

“This is the best early Christmas gift,” Lance says, softly in his ear after they pull apart for a little. Keith can hear the smile in his voice. He leans back to look at Keith directly. He brushes the back of his hand against Keith’s cheek. More electricity. “Just know I’ve been wanting to do that for months.” _Months?_

“Same.”

Lance hides his face in Keith’s neck for a second but he knows he’s smiling. When he raises his head, Keith can practically count his lashes. He’s so pretty. And he likes _me_. Keith’s chest begins to flood with warmth at the realization.

“So…” Lance says, tucking a strand of Keith’s hair behind his ear. “Does that mean I can take you to Winter in the Woods next week?” His voice sounds so hopeful and Keith's heart pitter-patters at how Lance never expects anything of him. How he always asks Keith for the green light. How much he cares. “I promise I’ll buy you all the hot chocolate.”

 _Hmm_. The visual of them at Winter in the Woods is so right that Keith can’t help but pull him in closer. “You promise?”

“I promise,” Lance says, lips brushing Keith’s cheeks in a soft kiss. Keith turns to kiss him properly.

“Okay.”

❖

Lance posts the video on his TikTok with Keith’s permission. He gets nearly half a million likes on it. They sort of go viral. They got reposted on Twitter. Keith’s face became a meme for a little bit. The update Lance posts confirming the two of them were dating gets a million likes. His life is a romantic comedy with a hint of K-drama and honestly, if that’s what it took for him to have Lance, he’s not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are really appreciated!! if you like these stories, please consider sharing them on social media and feel free to follow/message me on [tumblr](http:azaraven.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/bluegoodness1) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/blue.goodness/) 😌😌


End file.
